


As it is Written

by orphan_account



Series: On The Line [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had been missing for weeks and when he finally meets back up with the Winchesters, Dean does something drastic. Destiel. (set after 8x10 - 8x11) -part 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it is Written

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will be the final chapter and I'd like to apologize for its length as it is over twice that of the previous chapters... and for being ungodly late... oops. I'd like to give a special thanks to my friend Tak aka BTRhpgeek21 aka the Dean to my Sam (no wincest) who without her help and incite this story would not be possible. Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy chapter five!

The boys had been waiting for hours before there was any sign of movement. Keeping their eyes trained on the doors of the warehouse while the waves slopped up against a nearby dock. The rea door popped open and the greasy smell of hot fast food leached into the car. Garth handed the brothers their bags before digging into his own.

"You make a mess the back; you won't live to finish that burger." Sam laughed at his brother's ferocity. He'd been very touchy since last night, especially towards Garth. Sam had wanted to tell his brother he'd exaggerated a bit on the noisiness of the event, but it was just too much fun to hold over him. Garth fumbled to keep all his crumbs in the bag and Sam rolled his eyes, noticing just then out if the corner of his eye the side door of the warehouse shifting slightly. He patted Dean's shoulder with his empty hand.

"Hey, we have movement." He pointed with his own burger to what he witnessed in the rearview mirror. Dean tossed his back into the bag and made for the door handle. "Dean, wait." His brother hopped out of the car with Sam trailing behind him, shortly after telling Garth it'd probably be best if he hurried round and placed the angel warding sigils on the building. He caught up to his brother and spun him back by the shoulder so they faced each other. Dean moved easier than Sam expected, because he knew.

"Dean look-"

"I know Sammy." His voice was a hollow mumble and he didn't move away from Sam's grip on his shoulder. "I know I can't stop anything. It's just-"

"Maybe you could?"

"I'm praying to whoever is listening." He said blinking to ward off the tears that threatened his stinging eyes. "I can't lose anyone else. Not you, not Cas, not anyone." Sam opened his mouth to console his brother, but voices coming from behind the warehouse door cut off both of their train of thoughts. One of the voices was weak and almost elderly sounding, the other all too familiar in its booming quality. A screech followed by the brightest white light burst from the cracks in the doors and windows. And then silence.

They made a run for it, bursting through the doors a second too late. The outline of wings scarred the floor beneath a lifeless body. A man stood above the corpse glaring down solemnly.

"Cas," Dean whispered. "Shit." Castiel turned to face the brothers. The sword in his hand was dripping blood carelessly onto his shoes. Dean gulped as the blade shone scarlet, trying to push from his mind the events of last night's nightmare. For a moment Cas glared blankly at them like he was thinking really hard about something, then confusion contorted his face.

"Oh you're not going anywhere, Smitey McSmiterton." Dean said, recollecting himself, striking his lighter and dropping it to the floor just behind him. A ring of holy oil took to the flames greedily, encircling the two where they stood. Garth entered the door behind them taken aback by the heat of the fire.

"The sigils are up like you wanted."

"Thanks Garth." Sam said.

"You shouldn't have done this." Castiel's gaze burned into Dean's but the hunter didn't dare look away.

"Well, it seems to be the only way we can talk anymore." He said, confident that Cas' angel mojo was waning, giving him the upper hand. He strode closer to him with more courage than he had with his palms out to show he was unarmed. "I just wanna talk."

"You're interfering with the will of heaven." Cas spat, acidic in his tone.

"No, no... well you see I don't believe that. I mean angels may be dicks and all but... you're murdering, Cas. Your own family."

"You know nothing of heaven's plans." Cas replied angrily.

"That's right we don't. So why don't you elaborate? Tell me who is giving you these orders." Castiel paused for a moment. His friend's questions were irritating and pointless. What good was it to him who told him what to do?

"No one gives me orders." He stated plainly.

"No something is up. This is not like you Cas." Dean argued. "What happened to 'I must save them since I've already killed so many'?"

"A moment of weakness, these fools must not be tolerated."

"No." Dean yelled. "Damn it Cas." Then he took a moment to think about what he just said. "What do you mean no one gives you orders?"

"I mean no one tells me what to do." He spat, getting annoyed at these obvious questions.

"So you're telling me that killing your brothers was your idea?" Cas didn't respond. He just glowered at Dean. The sigils were draining him, and it seemed he was having a hard time keeping himself upright. Dean turned back to his brother and nodded. Garth tossed him the book he used to place the sigils then left with Sam in toe to retrieve what they needed. Dean approached the angel warily. And when he threw a sloppy punch, Dean dodged it easily, catching his hand gently, but keeping his eye on the sword in his other. Only a little surprised at the attempt, he figured some retaliation was to be expected.

Garth returned to the door carrying a black duffle bag, some of its contents audibly sloshing and shifting as he jumped over the flames clumsily. Dean held Cas by this shoulder, unsure if he was actually holding the angel back or keeping the poor guy on his feet. The other two set out the ingredients from the bag, and Dean began leafing through the pages of the ancient book with his free hand before letting go of the angel completely.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked dazed. His words came out in a mumble and his legs wobbled to support him.

"This should actually be a bit familiar." Dean responded, but there was a bitter humor in his voice. Spotting a few of their key ingredients, Cas recognized the ritual.

"This won't work." His voice was sluggish and tired.

"Worked on you." Dean argued.

"It won't work because there is no one to find. You are looking for someone who does not exist." He explained. Why wouldn't they listen? Then again, he couldn't even explain his actions half the time. But he was sure it was God, his absent father returned to give him guidance through influential thought. It must be Him.

"I never thought you existed either, but here we are." Dean held back what he really wanted to say. That he should have never let Cas out of his sight, that he'd missed him. And that he wanted him back, daddy issues, post god complex baggage and all. But he wouldn't say that. He would stay cold and angry, at least until this was over. Sam and Garth had assembled all of the trimmings before gesturing to Dean to play his part.

He spoke slowly and clearly, making sure he enunciated every syllable of the incantation as Bobby had those few years ago.

"Is that it?" Garth asked, confused by the delayed effect the ritual had.

"Wait." Dean ordered. He remembered that day all too well, the day he met his first angel of The Lord.

"Are you sure we did it right?" Sam asked.

"I said wait." Whatever this was angel or not, it would come in time.

"It doesn't matter," Castiel huffed. "There is no one to come." He sat down on the concrete floor and he was beginning to look pale. Dean glanced worriedly at him; he hated doing this to his friend and potential partner he decided. And any future forgiveness seemed more unlikely by the second.

Suddenly the roof above the four of them began to rumble and shake.

"Here we go." Sam and Garth followed Dean's lead by pulling out their firearms. Feeling threatened by the action, Cas raised his sword. The rattling continued for quite a few minutes, progressively getting louder until all of a sudden, it stopped. The doors that had violently shook now sluggishly creaked open, a silhouette of a woman in the frame. Cas stiffened reflexively, he didn't like the presence of this woman, whoever she was.

"The Winchesters," She glared over the men before stopping at the angel, to whom she gave a deep sigh. "I should have known this would happen. I guess that nightmare did nothing to ward you off did it?" She directed towards Dean. Sam's eyes widened. That's why he was so damn determined. He wondered if that was why Dean's gaze kept shifting back to Cas' blade worriedly.

Castiel's face kept a mask of confusion. He recognized her from deep back in his mind. A place shrouded away in fear. He gripped tighter to the blade and wobbled a bit as a dizzying rush came over him. The woman appeared unaffected by the sigles. But only Castiel could see past what the other men couldn't.

"What are you?" The question took more effort to ask than expected. Dean turned to the angel.

"What are you talking about? She's your boss." He turned back to her. "Just another dick with wings." The woman raised her eyebrows but didn't make a move. In her mind the three of them were dead anyways. Castiel on the other hand, was too vital of a piece to lose right now.

"She is not... an angel..." He breathed.

"Then what is she?" Sam asked.

"My name is Naomi." She stated calmly. "And I'm afraid Castiel will have to come with me."

"Yeah, not going to happen." Naomi smiled confidently and stepped over the flames with ease. "What the hell are you?" Dean raised his gun, but she didn't even flinch.

"He asked you a question." Cas tried to sound intimidating, but the words came out in a muddled slur.

"I am your superior Castiel." She spoke calmly, like she was talking to a child.

"Yeah superior or not, why are you having him murder people?" Garth finally spoke up.

"Angels, not people." Naomi corrected. "We're just righting the wrongs, trying to keep heaven safe." Last time they checked though, assassinating your employees didn't fall under the 'safe' category. "Come, Castiel" She waved him over and the flames around them diminished into nothing. A shot fired, filling the room with the echoing sound of a bullet. Naomi hadn't even moved, she sighed at the exiting hole of the bullet in her chest examining the ripped fabric of her jacket and blouse. Then she turned her head to the source. A shaky, trembling Garth held the smoking gun. With a simple motion of her hand, the slight man went flying through the air, clanging up against the back wall with a crash. She turned back to Castiel knowing the man wouldn't have the strength to rise. "Now, aren't we a little beyond fighting?"

Castiel's will could no longer hold him on his feet. The boys had unleashed the entirety of the angel repelling precautions they knew of onto this building, and it was taking its toll. He slipped into unconsciousness.

It was obvious this Naomi wasn't an angel, that much Sam was sure. Panicked by the notion that she was something they've never encountered before he leapt on the thought that she could potentially be a demon, or at least something of demonic origin. He began to recite the Latin exorcism he knew by heart. She turned to look at him confusion and pity in her eyes. Seeing that the exorcism had no effect, he tried the Enochian one Castiel had attempted to teach him before his disappearance, fumbling over the lines he didn't quite know. It was supposed to be stronger, being that it was in the language of the angels. But, all it seemed to do was grant him an annoyed glare. Naomi was tired of these foolish games; she had a job to do. Another flick of her wrist and Sam was skidding across the floor, clanging hard against the metal door.

She spun back impatiently making a beeline for the angel on the floor Dean blocked her path, his gun pointed straight at her. A devil's trap carved into each and every bullet.

"You think this wise?" She inquired in reaction to Dean's advance. She could see right through this one. All of his little emotions wracking about in that tortured soul of his. It would be pleasurable to put him in his place.

"I think it's the only option I got." And without a second thought, he was up off his feet, dangling by her hand clutched tightly around his throat.

"I usually don't like to get my hands dirty." She said, looking up at the nuisance of a man who dared try to stand in her way. He dangled there griping tight against her one surprisingly strong hand. "Why all the struggle Winchester? It's not as if you could stop any of this. It was just... meant to be." That seemed to strike a chord in the hunter.

"That's just it Winchester, you're always fighting fate aren't you, thinking it will change? Well not anymore. Half the world is in shambles trying to clean up the mess you three have managed to make. How selfish of you to think yourselves above what is written to happen." She lowered Dean back to the ground. He noticed something familiar peeking from under her jacket. As she moved, a loose thread fell from the object, landing in a puddle on the ground. And Dean smiled. "What?"

"Funny." Dean explained. "I believe I might have met a sister of yours once. Sweet gal. A little magnet for accidents though." Even if it did feel like a dream he remembered when the Titanic didn't sink, and Fate flitted about cleaning up Balthazar's mess.

Naomi's face scrunched in disgust. "Do you mock us?"

"I laugh in your pitiful face." He struggled and let out a singular 'Ha'. Naomi's eyes narrowed. Dean was able to loosen her grip enough to allow him to keep talking and taunting. He began to explain how the other Fate couldn't even grasp at them. They had put themselves in all of these worst-case scenarios, but she failed to strike. (With the help of Cas' interference but that wouldn't help his point very much.) And besides, he only had to keep occupied long enough for the unspoken plan to play out.

Sam had gotten up onto his feet and quietly retrieved their guns and dagger that lay discarded in a corner after Naomi threw him. Overly infuriated, she hadn't even noticed that he was conscious.

"After all that, what makes you think that you can kill us?" Dean egged her on, noticing his brother out of the corner of his eye, not daring to look at him straight on.

"If it's written in the stars." Naomi grinned and not a second after did Sam slink up behind her, thrusting their enchanted dagger deep into her back.

"Never cared much for that whole, 'destiny' thing." Sam said as he forced the knife deeper into her back. It sparked and fizzled as it would with anything else, save angels of course. However, the Fate seemed unmoved by the attempted homicide. Slowly she released Dean and he dropped like a stone to the paved floor. She turned to face her would-be assassin.

"Cute." She smiled sarcastically as she pulled the knife from her back before examining the blade for a moment. "Where did you get such a beautiful artifact as this?" There was no blood, and from what Dean could see, there was no wound at all. Just a knife sized hole in the back of her suit jacket.

"Damn." Dean muttered scrambling to his feet. But Naomi was quicker then she looked. She spun fast and kicked low, causing a shattering crack to erupt from Dean's shin. The bone protruded through the denim as he slammed to the floor and his gun skipped across the concrete. Sam swung at the woman, missing by a hair and one swift, and high aimed punch brought his six foot four inches to his knees. When Dean came to past the agonizing pain Naomi was at Sam's throat, he was kneeling before her with the knife pressed threateningly against his jugular.

"You boys just don't know when to quit do you?" She flipped the raggedy hair from her eyes and admired her handiwork with Sam's very bloody nose. She pulled his head back by the hair at his crown, exposing his neck more so to the blade. Dean's leg kept him pinned to the ground.

"Pay attention Dean, I want to teach you what happens when you tempt Fate." She was just about ready to scrape the serrated blade across his brother's neck when a bloodied hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Suddenly the familiar slice of a sword plunging into flesh silenced the three. A shining blade, scarlet with blood poked through her back.

She started to take on a glow, not white like an angel or the orange flame-like spark of a demon, but almost red like sunlight filtered through a vile of fresh blood. Her hands and feet began to disintegrate first, spilling down in piles of what appeared to be gleaming sand of the same color.

When the blinding light was gone and the Winchesters opened their eyes the woman was gone, melted before them in a pile of ruby-colored dust. What looked like a record book with gold thread for ribbon lay slightly buried in the remains.

Cas stood before the ashes with wide eyes. "That was... unexpected." He didn't blink as he contemplated what had just happened before him. Garth rolled over and groaned as he returned to consciousness. Sam scoffed at their predicament. Castiel had just ganked a Fate.

The angel's wandering eyes caught sight of dean, bloody and nursing his broken leg as best as he could. Which wasn't very effective due to his gaze being glued to Cas. He walked over quietly still little shaky.

"How did you-" Cas looked to the ground and shrugged slightly. He wanted to explain that a rush came over him, like he sensed something terrible. But the pale color of his face looked like he would vomit. "We gotta get you outta here. Sam!"

"On it!" He called already outside destroying the sigils sprayed on the walls. The color reappeared in Cas' cheeks gradually.

"Let me help." He laid a hand over the stomach churning breakage that left Dean's leg at a gruesome angle. "This may pinch a little." With a slight twitch of his fingers the bone snapped back into place. Dean bit his lip to stop his cry of pain. The bone was no longer sticking through the skin, which was a good sign. Castiel closed the wound but a scar in the shape of Castiel's fingers seared his skin where the bone had ripped through the skin. Dean inhaled sharply.

"Thanks Cas." The angel finally smiled, genuine and tired. Sam was retrieving their discarded weapons, wiping the blood that hadn't coagulated on his bottom lip yet as he came to what was left of Naomi. He picked up the book and then examined the red ash, rubbing a pinch between his fingers. Cas moved to help Garth up once he was sure Dean was able to walk on his own. Two fingers placed on the whimpering man's head silenced him into sleep. Cas hoisted him into his arms with ease and the brothers followed him back to the car. Dean opened the backseat for him and he slumped the unconscious body into the car. Sam had grabbed a sack from the trunk and was now back in the warehouse filling the bag with the crimson remains before they blew away on the wind. Cas closed the door and he and Dean were alone.

"Dean..." He started. "I'm so-" but the hunter pulled him into a tight hug, cutting him off.

"You don't have to be." He said. Cas hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dean. "Don't you dare leave again you son if a bitch."

"Okay." Cas replied into Dean's shoulder. They broke the hug when Sam returned. He didn't say anything but he smiled to himself, flashing his brother a knowing look. Dean sighed.

"You drive." he tossed the keys over the hood of the car to Sam's waiting hands.

"What do you think she was doing?" Sam asked as they set off on the road.

"I'm not sure. The pattern of what I believe she had me do doesn't make much sense."

"We'll make sense out of it." Dean said. "Eventually." What he really wanted right now was a drink.

Garth stirred in the back, waking to their conversation. "Next time, I'm staying home."

XxXxX

After leaving Garth at the houseboat to rest and fill in Kevin on what had gone down. The guys found and checked into a motel. After getting cleaned up Dean limped his way to Cas' door his leg still a little sore, but it was better than the alternative. He raised his fist but the door opened before he could knock.

"Hello Dean." He wasn't wearing his coat yet, he fumbled with his tie, and he couldn't figure out how it had ended up backwards.

"Hey Cas, can I come in?" Cas nodded still struggling with the tie.

"Here," Dean said removing the garment and rewrapping it around his neck so that it lay correctly.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Cas looked to the floor shyly, nervous of how Dean would feel about him after what he had done. His innocent brothers and sisters he'd killed.

"It's okay Cas." He said as if he knew exactly what Cas was thinking. "That wasn't you back there, I know that."

"But it was me."

"I don't deserve-" Dean cut him off; talking this much was starting to make his stomach heave. The kiss was urgent at first, and then it was nice. They broke away slowly. "...Your forgiveness." A small smile played on Dean's lips.

"There isn't anything to forgive."

Later that night

Sam rolled over in his bed waiting for his brother and the angel to return. A couple in the room beside theirs seemed to be having loads of fun. He rolled his eyes He'd left Cas and Dean at the bar hours ago and they still weren't back. He figured the two had a lot of 'catching up' to do which probably would be better if he wasn't there. A giggle came from the other side of the wall. He rolled over again trying to cover his head with a pillow. He really hated motels sometimes. The walls were just too damn thin. He pounded his fist against the wall.

"Could you keep it down there are people trying to sleep!" He yelled, irritated. The squeak of bedsprings stopped along with the moans and giggles. Thank God. He thought for a moment in the silence. Wait wasn't...

"Uh... Sorry sir..." Sam knew his brother's voice far too well to deny what he'd been hearing through the walls. With wide eyes, he looked at the clock. 3:36 am now seemed like the perfect time to take a walk.

He really hated motels.

The End


End file.
